New world: The Assassino Dragons
by Crystalix The Dragon
Summary: "A strange creature once said to me that 'Assassin's rise from the ashes to serve the light in the dark. But no one Know about the ones that fly high in the sky. I'm Ezio Auditore and I'm one such creature know as a drago all so know as a dragon." My first crossover any idea's to make it better please tell me. No flames. Enjoy
1. Prologue

**Me: Welcome everyone to my first crossover EVER!**

**Crystal: I have not seen you so exited before.**

**Me: Well it kind of a big deal sort of. But still a big deal never the less.**

**Crystal: Ok as long as you don't go mental then its all good. By the way we should tell the guys and girls when this is set right.**

**Me: Good idea. This is set in assassin's creed brotherhood 2 weeks after Ezio enters Rome. And it's after my seconded story Convexity but not much is spoiled. I think that's a good time right.**

**Crystal: lets hope so or that's two hours of you life wasted.**

**Me: ya it took some time to figure out were and when to set this. Wow now I think of it, it took along time. Oh and my Italian is not very good so if I mess up just say. **

**Crystal: That is true but when it comes to swearing in Italian no one beats you. Shall we start. **

**Me: Hell ya. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but my own oc's**

**All: Enjoy**

Prologue

"A strange creature once said to me that 'Assassin's rise from the ashes to serve the light in the dark. By land and by sea but now one knows that they fly high in the sky to protect the innocent below.' I never knew what this meant till I was among them. I'm Ezio Auditore and I'm now one such creature. I'm what's called a drago all so known as a dragon"

"What the fuck was that." Exclaimed Desmond as he started to see images of men fighting winged beasts that looked like dragon. After sometime they all stopped at a image of what looked like a dragon wearing assassins robes.

"Lucy we need to bring him out." Suggested Shaun

"Your right. Desmond we need to get you out of the animus now." Said Lucy but Desmond was not listening.

"Wait. Are you seeing this?" He asked as a new world was unfolding around him. It looked like a valley of some kind not like any valley that Desmond has seen it looked different very different. But then he saw a man wearing assassin's robes and a teenager fighting a group of armed men. Desmond knew the assassin it was Ezio but the other was strangle firmly to him yet he had no name but what he did now that the teenager was not human because of that he had two green blades extending from his arms.

"So Auditore how are you liking the view." Said the teenager while he was finishing of 2 of the men only for another 4 to attack.

"I have to say this world is full of surprises" replied Ezio As he used his hidden blades to stab two of the men and take the down with no problem. With that he turned to the young adult who was ducking from a sword swing. As he did that Ezio jumped on his back and leaped in the air to land on two of the attackers and stab them in the throats. The other two attentions was on Ezio but before they could even land a blow they were hit by a dark red mist. They started to scream in fear and attack each other killing them self. As there bodies fell Ezio saw a young green and blue dragon stand there still if a fighting stance but then loosened up as if nothing happened.

"I believe you owe me a drink right." The dragon said smugly.

"_Grazie _my friend your right but you know I have no money." Explained Ezio.

"Remind me to tell the guardians to start paying you. One day I need to cash in all of the times I've saved you life." Said the dragon smiling at Ezio.

"I think I've saved you more." Said Ezio With a smug grin.

"Be that as it may but with out me you body would be flowing down the Avalar River by now." He came back. "We should get back to warfang before more should come even though they are so much fun to mess with." He said making the two laugh.

With that the image stated to fade but before it did Desmond could swear he saw Ezio change into a dragon.

Desmond came back to the present day incredible confused and dazed. But everyone else was running around trying to make sense of what they just saw. "Eh were the fire?" said Desmond as he was getting back to his senses.

"Do you have any idea what just happened?" exclaimed Rebecca as she was looking over the footage of the events.

"She's right I mean did you see that. DRAGON'S!" shouted Lucy who couldn't believe what she saw.

"Indeed there's more to your ancestors than meets the eye. But I don't believe that dragons exist. I mean its imp…" was all he could say before all the power was shut off.

"What's happening?" asked Lucy as she rushed to one of the computers.

"I don't know…wait the power is one just that…" She was about to finish till a quick flash of blue light appeared on every screen that looked like a min human knight.

"Its about time I finally met you Desmond." Said a strange voice. Everyone looked at the source. As the looked the lights slowly turned back on and illuminated the person who was intruding. It was the teenager from the animus. "I'm Crystalix but you may call me Sam. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all."


	2. Chapter 1: Bigger than Abstergo?

Me: welcome back

**Crystal: You never went anywhere you just got up to get your drink then opened up a new word document.**

**Me: Shut up and play mass effect.**

**Crystal: You don't have to tell me twice. '_Switches on the xbox'_**

Me: ok now that's sorted the reviews. To Zilla I too hope it goes well and for the Italian errors if anyone can just point them out then I'll fix it. Google translator is there for a reason no. And I hope I can handle it if I can't well then I well focus on the Crystal chronicles more than this. And thanks for the offer but I don't think I will need a human oc well I have not gave much thought into this but if I do well I'll try and come up with my own.

**Crystal: Ya that's going to work**

**Me: ya well screw you and to person I hope by odd you mean great. Not really but odd is in my nature especially if I have had two glasses of pop. Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters but my own. Enjoy.**

**Crystal: _'gets killed' _fuck**

Chapter 1: Bigger than Abstergo?

"Who the fuck are you." Exclaimed Desmond as he tried to get up with out stumbling.

"Well a hello to you too assassin. Not very friendly are you." Said the intruder as he jumped down a small set of stairs. "Oh well can't expect that nowhere days can I. Where was I…Oh yes I do hope you liked that little teaser I gave you." He said with a smug grin as he walked over to one of the computers only for Desmond to hold his hidden blade to his neck.

"Now is that how you lot greet friend. Wow so little has changed over the years." He said looking down at the blade. "Humm very old fashioned you lot. But I can't say much now can I." As he teleported behind Desmond holding his crystal blades to his neck. "Eye for a eye. Look closely." He said which Desmond did. His gaze drifted over the bracer on his left arm, which on the side had the assassin symbol.

Desmond eyes widened which Crystal took notice of when he looked up at Crystal he shook his head as if he knew what he was about to say. He relished him from the hold and the blades withdrew and retreated back into his arms.

"So now that's cleared up I believe you have…" was all Crystal could say before his bracer started to started to bilk and then a small blue figure appeared the same one that flashed on all of the screens.

"We have got company and not the nice kind." Said the figure as it started to flash red.

"YOU LEAD ABSTERGO HERE!" yelled Shaun as he desperately tried to get the computers working.

"Ha. Abstergo. Boy that's the lest of your problems." Said Crystal as he lend on a piece of equipment.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy only for Crystal to shake his head and laugh.

"Oh boy last time I checked Abstergo was 5 million miles that way." He said pointing to the left.

"How do you know that?" Asked Rebecca who was listening carefully

"Quite simple actually one of the higher level employees there got a hunch that you lot were in that direction. But its easy to twist one's word when they are confronted by there fears." He said as his hand started to irradiate a dark red.

"But no they're not after you this lot." He said as he pulled out one of his knifes from his black jacket and polish it. "There dragon hunters…there after me."

As soon as he said that a group of armed men where running down the stairs. They were wilding axe's, guns; sword the lot and they were only a group of 5. "Well, well we finally found you. You're a hard dragon to find Crystalix." Said the leader

"True, true but how many know you're here." Asked Crystal was he put the knife away and extended on of his crystal blade's on his left arm and on his right he held a pistol.

"No one just us…" he trailed off as he now knew he had been tricked it to a trap.

"So no one will be any the wiser if you lot suddenly disappeared will they." He asked

"No… they wont. But we can still take you one." He threatened

"Lets test that theory." He said as the crystal blade on his left fell out of his arm so he could grab it and throw it like a knife. It landed its mark. The leader skull.

As he fell the other attacked they all hit the same target if they didn't hit a black smoke only for it to move rapidly to the other side of the room and form the human in dragon form. With a smile he said. "I hope you not afraid of the dark." He said as his eyes turned black then nothing as in no one could see anything.

The group of assassins stood there not knowing on what was going on but the smoke soon cleared and reviled the dragon covered in blood. His once green and blue scales were darkened by crimson. He was panting as like he had finished a 200 m run. "So…any…questions…oh god any one got a drink."

Me: Ok sorry again if this is lacking but I'm still trying to come up with a good story line I'm only like what half way though it in my head so just give it time trust me.

Crystal: trust you HA! That's rich Me: a Fuck a you any way not much to say just All: May crystal guide you Crystal:_ 'gets killed'_ OH COME ON Me: No thanks 


	3. Chapter 2: HELLO!

Me: Welcome back

**Crystal: Took you sweet time.**

**Me: sorry. But you can't rush two stories at the same time now can I.**

**Crystal: true what made you decide to make a new chapter now?**

**Me: Simple I saw the AC3 UK lunch trailer and listened to the soundtrack about 10 times _'song finishes' _make that 11**

**Crystal: Wow that good.**

**Me: in my opinion. Any way getting side tracked to the reviews. To Person: OK sorry I ignored you but I was so sure I mentioned you in that chapter I'll fix that soon and thanks I'll look over it. To Zilla: thanks I'll need all the luck I can get and google has not failed me yet…yet but still. And no that Platinum game was not worth it I got jack sh…**

**Crystal: getting side tracked again**

**Me: sorry and yes how you soloed that. Its crazy if I tried that well I will go crazy. Any way. Disclaimer: I do not own any of theses characters but my own.**

**All: Enjoy**

Chapter 2: HELLO!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" yelled Shaun as he tried to hide behind some of the monitors.

"Well that was a reaction I was expecting. But seriously that drink. Killing these assholes is fun but GOD! Is it tiring." Said the dragon as he was cleaning his claw by using one of the dead solders robes to clean it.

Desmond and Lucy looked at each other confused while Rebecca was laughing at Shaun for being so scared. But the dragon was starting to get annoyed. "Wow have you lot been down here long because I think its getting to your heads. But oh well you know I would have thought assassin's would still have basic manners but again. Can't all ways get what you whish for." He said was he held out one claw and then out of nowhere a glass appeared. Then he opened his maw to let out a jet of water.

"Much better." He said as he drank it but then his attention was turned to Desmond. "You know how much you look like Ezio it scare really."

"How did you go back to his time?" asked Lucy seeing as Desmond was still in deep thought.

The dragon let out a deep sigh as he changed back to a human. "See it as complicated as me changing from human to dragon. In short I don't know." He said for the little blue figure to appear again.

"Yea it not a easy concept to grasp." It said only to get the attention of a certain someone.

"COOL! What is that." Exclaimed Rebecca trying to get a closer look.

"This is Fox he's a A.I that was made by my predecessor." Explained Crystal.

"Yea an A.I with all the quality of any human. So in short I'm most properly the most advanced A.I you'll will ever see" he gloated only for Crystal to role his eyes at him.

"True as that maybe but he still retain the asshole quality's of my predecessor." The A.I just looked at his creator. "Its true."

"Why are you here other than to bring trouble with you." Said Shaun as he brought up the courage to speck.

"For one trouble dose not follow me It finds me and two I'm here to teach Desmond his dragon heritage." He answered

"Wait what. I'm not dragon. Assassin sure but a dragon no." said Desmond only for Crystal to shake his head.

"Nothing is as black and white as you think. There are many worlds out there with more ugly and bigger problems than yours. I could be there now but I chose to continue what my ancestors did before they were all wiped out." Said Crystal with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"What do you mean you ancestors did? Did what?" asked Lucy

"Before me and my predecessor crystal dragons saw that you blood line was important. So they decided to help your bloodline a bit by giving it a little boost should we say. They gave your ancestors the ability to become one of the most feared creatures in the skies. Dragons. With that crystal dragons taught you ancestors there ability's as dragon. But since that I'm one of the only crystal dragons left then it in my good nature to help you but seeing as you have the animus to help this will go a lot easier for us both." Crystal explained.

"How is the animus going to help me?" asked Desmond

"Your really need to pay attention more _'sigh'_ Ok the bleeding effect. HELLO! Its what helping you now." Crystal said as if it was obvious.

"Ok so how do we trust you?" asked Shaun.

"Ok you still need convincing that I wont kill you. Fine here." Said Crystal as he took out a crystal out from his bracer. It was a small crystal that had some sort of purple energy flowing thought it. "This is the tear of the void with out it I can't get home so I'll be stuck here till my work is finished. Now do you trust me?" he asked only to get no replied other than. "aw who much is it worth." Or "It has to be fake."

Witch Crystal replied. "No so we got a deal. I help you so you can last about 10 seconds against Abstergo." He asked with a hand held out to Desmond, which he shook.

"Deal" said Desmond

"Ok good now lets get to work because I get home sick really easily." With that Desmond took his seat in the animus while Lucy begun to hide the tear. When that was done it was to work for everyone. "Oh a word of advice things will get weirder form here trust me I now."

Me: ok that's the 21 time I've liased to that song and its still good

**Crystal: ok its my turn.**

**Me: wait the ending remember.**

**Crystal: Ok fine**

**Me: Good. And I have rewritten the last two or so paragraphs for convexity so it less confusing I hope any way till next time.**

**All: may crystal guide you **


End file.
